Years
by Tenor Saxophonist
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Edward and Bella grew up together. When Edward realizes that he feels something more for her, he builds a wall between Bella and himself. Eight years later, will Bella have moved on?
1. Big Brother

_This is the first chapter to my new story. ALL HUMAN. Please enjoy  
_

**_  
Characters belong to SM_**

**_  


* * *

_**

"Bella, come on! You are so slow. We are leaving in five minutes," Edward called from the downstairs.

I rushed from Alice room and straightened my shirt before walking downstairs. I tried to look as elegant as a thirteen year-old could, but I ended up tripping instead.

I was prepared for my body to hit the marble steps, but when I opened my eyes, I saw over Edward's shoulder.

"Bella," he hissed in my ear while stroking my now mangled mane, "you scared me."

I stood stunned in his arms before I really realized where I was. My arms snaked around him.

A small gasp was emitted, and we both jumped back causing me to fall back on the steps. Without taking in who had interrupted our sweet  
embrace, he fell to his knees in front of me to check for injuries. He had always been that way about me and his family.

"Edward, what happened? Bella, are you alright? Edward, did you tell her?"

"Alice!" he snapped, "go wait in the car like mom told you to. We will be there in a moment."

Alice was Edward's little sister. She was thirteen like me. Edward was fourteen but he started school late, so he, thankfully, attends the same  
classes as I do.

"Tell me what, Edward?" I asked bring him out of his thoughts.

His head snapped up and his wide green eyes met my dull brown ones. "Nothing," he muttered standing.

**EPOV**

I saw all that was happening in slow-motion. Her foot caught the other. The beautiful eyes that were fixed on me were tightly shut as she prepared herself. I had seen the face often, but I was always there to catch her.

Running full speed up the stairs, I felt her warmth melt me in her as she landed face first into my chest.

Losing myself, I stroked her soft brown tresses. "Bella, you scared me."

She leaned into me as her arms wrapped around me.

I wanted to stare into her doe eyes, confess my love for her, and press my lips against her plush red ones.

Someone gasped, and we jumped apart. Bella landed on the steps hard. I bent down on my knees to check her over without looking at who had approached us.

Of course it would be Alice. She had always had the worst timing and interrupted everything.

"Edward!" she squealed, "What happened? Bella, are you alright? Edward, did you…tell her?"

Alice," I snapped, "go to the car like mom told you to. We will be there in a moment."

Alice skipped out the door without another word, and the feel of Bella's gaze on my face left a faint blush on my cheeks.

"Tell me what, Edward?"

I looked down at her knobby knees. "Nothing," I mumbled.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked taking me out of my daze.

"We are going to the park!" I exclaimed but tried seeming less interested afterwards.

"I thought you were too old for the park," she smirked.

I gaped trying to find words. Obviously, I couldn't tell her I wanted to go because that was where Alice had met her. Without Alice, she wouldn't be my best friend.

Bella stood, and I followed her to my mother's large van.

My older brother, Emmett, sat up front in the passenger's seat, so I sat in the back with Alice and Bella. Unfortunately, Alice decided to take a seat between the two of us. I scowled the entire ride as my mother and Alice sang to modern pop. I, myself, had no patience for it.

"So, Bella, will you being staying the night tonight?" my mom asked.

"If that was alright with you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella answered timidly. I snuck a glance at her and noticed her cheeks were bright red.

When we arrived at the park, Alice pulled Bella away by the hand, so I followed Emmett to the swings.

"Alice told us that you two would be out in a minute when we were waiting to leave. What were you two doing in there?"

"We were just talking, and-

Emmett cut me off. "Did you kiss her?"

"What! No," I stumbled remembering that the thought had passed my mind. Emmett was two years older than me making him sixteen. Unlike me, he had always had a knack for coming up with examples of…what he called pleasurable ideas.

I grimaced. The ideas he spoke of had always repulsed me.

"Dang," Emmett mumbled, and we both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella's voiced chimed. We both sobered up immediately.

She stood next to Emmett but faced me. I snuck a glance at Emmett, and he puckered his lips in a kissing motion. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and

I stood to walk with her.

We followed our usually trail. She remained oddly silent until we reached the deep section of the woods. Bella had always been clumsy and unbalanced, but I didn't see it coming when she stumbled over a root that had been prodding out of the ground.

She caught herself by putting her hands out to save her face from hitting the dirt. As I quickly fell to my knees to assist her, she howled out in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

She pulled her hand away from the dirt floor, and my eyes were drawn to a small thin branch fastened in her hand.

Tears flowed down her cheeks silently as I took her hand in mine and tore the stick out of her palm like ripping a band-aid off. Her cry was intense, but no one but the birds would be able to hear her from our spot in the woods.

I stood quickly and pulled off my shirt. Putting the shirt to her wound, blood soaked up the blood that drained from her hand like a sponge.

I looked to Bella. She was staring at my bear chest. Breaking the stare, she looked to her wound, and her face paled.

"Stay with me, Bella!" I said hurriedly. I couldn't have her pass out here.

Pulling her up with me, her body slackened into mine. She was moments away from unconsciousness. I knew how much she hated the smell of blood, so I hitched her arm around my neck. I took off running. Her feet dragged behind us when she tried to keep up, but finally, we made it back to the entrance of the park.

It only took me a split second to find my mother and rush Bella to her.

"Mom, we need to get Bella to the hospital quick!" I exclaimed.

She looked blankly from Bella to me. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt and what happened to Bella?"

"She fell when we were on the trail, and a stick jabbed through her hand."

In less than seven minutes, we were all piled back in the car.

"Mom, the hospital is the other way," I pointed out.

Emmett snickered.

"Your father had the day off. He will be more than capable of attending to Bella," her voice was irritated, so I assumed Emmett was laughing at her determined face.

Alice was pouting on left side of the car. She hated not being in the middle because it made her feel less important.

Bella was pale with a hint of green. I watched as she removed my shirt from her hand. When she saw the bloody infected gash in her palm, her face went completely white as she collapsed on my shoulder.

The car swerved to the side of the road, and my mom threw open my door. She unbuckled Bella's seatbelt. Freed from restraint, Bella's head slipped down my chest and onto my lap. Alice lifted her legs onto her lap, and Emmett stared at me in awe.

The car lurched forward. I stroked Bella's beautiful mahogany hair. All too soon, we were pulling up to our large white home.

"Bella," I whispered, "we're home."

She didn't awaken, so everyone went into the house when I told them I'd carry her.

Finally, I was alone with her. I stroked her silk cheeks tenderly. My gaze on her was tender, and before I could control myself, I pressed my lips to hers.

So soft, I thought. I released her gently, and picked her up in my arms.

Halfway to the door, Bella's eyes flickered open weakly. "When did you get so strong?"

I simply smiled down at her unable to say that I had always been strong, but she had never noticed.

"Edward, where are you going?" Mom asked when she saw I was heading toward the door.

"I have to get some homework done."

I caught a quick glance at Bella before I went to my room. She was looking curiously at me.

My cheeks heated up, and I dashed to my room. Mom knew perfectly well that I had no homework to complete. Instead, I sat down at my baby grand piano. A new melody filled the room as my fingers flew across the keys.

Suddenly in a fury, the notes turned harsh, low in a minor key. I let out a frustrated yell and buried my face in my hands.

I kissed my best friend. I had my first kiss with my twelve year old, unconscious, best friend. I stole her first kiss.

No, it didn't count as a first. She wasn't even conscious…but her lips felt so soft against mine.

A timid knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see Bella peeking into my room.

"May I come in?" her voice was a whisper.

I nodded, and she proceeded to walk into my room.

"What were you just playing?" She asked eyeing my piano.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "it just came to me."

"Well, Alice and I are going to play a little Resident Evil. Do you want to join in?" Bella asked.

"Aren't you a bit young to being playing that?" I asked eyeing her. If being cruel was the only way to separate her from me then that was the way it must be. I couldn't feel this way for a friend.

She giggled. "You're the one that started playing it with me."

I had nothing in return to say. She was always right. I turned away from and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Bella sat down next to me on the piano bench and took my hand. Shocked, I looked up at her. She had never been so bold in her actions, and her face was flushed as she examined my hand.

Edward?" her voice was weak and trembled.

"Yes?" I whispered back lifting my eyes to meet hers.

Her eyes, however, were not looking back at mine. They were focused on my lips. With her free hand, she caressed my face and pulled me in slightly.

_  
She's thirteen_! One side of me fought while the other said, you have been dreaming for this for ages.

_  
She is going to want more as you two grow up_, my rational side argued back. _You can handle her wanting more. You two can be together_. My dreams had always included this.

Just as she leaned in, her lips millimeters from mine, Alice burst through the door. Bella let her head drop to my shoulder.

"So are we going to play or what?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Bella sighed.

Alice turned on her heals and left. Bella lifted her head, her cheeks heated, and she followed after Alice.

I left my room moments later to join the girls. Bella's eyes were glued to the screen as a zombie grabbed onto her character. Wildly, she sung her remote in attempt to be freed, but her plan failed when blood covered the screen and formed the words "Game Over."

I punched her arm lightly. "Let me show you how it's done."

I took a peek at her after a few minutes and noticed that Alice was holding her wounded hand, examining the several layers of bandages. I shut the game down and sat with the girls until Emmett's loud voice boomed through the house and vibrated off the walls.

"Edward!" he called.

Sighing, I went to his room.

Emmett was waiting for me. A suspicious look adorned his face before he broke into a wide grin. "What happened in the woods?"

"She wanted to go for our usually stroll. She tripped over a root, and a stick jabbed into her hand," I explained.

"Then why did she pass out?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know how she feels about blood, Emmett."

"Did anything happen when you stayed behind to carry her into the house?"

I looked down ashamed, and I could felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"You kissed her didn't you? Yeah! Score one for Edward," he laughed. "How was it?"

"Uh, she was…she was still unconscious," I mumbled nervously trying to keep my eyes anywhere but connected to Emmett's.

He laughed again.

"She- we almost kissed in my room, but Alice interrupted."

Emmett's face went blank before his laughing resumed. "Dude, you are going to get laid before I do!"

I grimaced. Emmett's sixteen year-old mind worked in mysterious ways; I wanted no part in…in doing anything remotely…Emmett-like with Bella.

But when I thought her name, I felt warmer inside. Was that normal?

"Dinner is almost ready,"

Bella's voice sounded in the room. When I turned to look at her, she quickly closed the door and scampered away.

I looked out Emmett's window and saw that it was already dark. Today had been an eventful day, and it had passed so quickly that I had to cling to each memory to remember then. I had to force myself to remember then…all but one. A soft kiss was placed on her lips. The kiss that I took from her lips was the memory that would never leave my mind.

Bella didn't sit next to me during dinner. In fact, she barely looked at me, and when she did, she quickly looked away when I caught her.

After a quite dinner, I headed back to my room to work on the tune that intrigued my mind when ever I thought about Bella.

A soft knock sounded from behind my door, and my hopes went flying as I thought about her. My hopes leveled back when I saw the black spikes  
of Alice's hair enter my room.

"What do you want, Alice," I asked, my voice irritated.

"May I talk to you?" I had never heard Alice's tone so soft and meek before, so I quickly allowed her access into my room. "Bella seemed a bit…upset. She decided it would be best if she went home instead of spending the night."

I couldn't help but to wear my disappointment clear on my face.

"Why was she upset?" I gulped.

"She said that she was confused,"

"About?" I pushed.

Alice sighed. "Never mind, Edward, I don't feel right telling you her secrets. Goodnight."

I allowed her to give me a tight squeeze before she left. I was left puzzled though. Why was Bella confused?

Three realizations dawned upon me as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. One, I was in love with my thirteen year-old best friend, Bella. Two, I was scared she would reject me, and I would lose her friendship. And three, she must never know that I stole her first kiss.

There was only one solution I could come up with to solve all of my problems. The solution was to drift away slowly for Bella Swan.

_  
**

* * *

**_

_  
**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_


	2. Party Part 1

_**Characters belong to SM**_

* * *

**Party Part 1  
**

_**Two Years Later**_

"Come on, Bella. We need to go or we are going to miss all the great sales. You are so slow!" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs.

It was bad enough that she had woken me up at the godforsaken hour of two A.M. just to go Black Friday shopping. She had thrown me a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark blue cotton t-shirt. I slugged down the stairs but tripped when one the brown suede boots Alice had picked out for me caught on the other.

My body went hurling down the steps. I closed my eyes for impact, but instead, I flew head first into something hard and warm.

Lifting my head, I saw Edward's drowsy face looking down at me. He supported my body in one arm and held his coffee away from us to prevent it from spilling.

He released me from the hold, and continued his way up the stair muttering, "Be more careful," under his breath.

I raced out the door and jumped into Alice's bright yellow 911 turbo Porsche. Alice had received her license just less than two months ago.

"You look flustered," Alice commented as we drove down the highway.

"Yeah, I ran into Edward when I tripped down the stairs," I mumbled.

Alice laughed. "For best friends, you two don't talk very much."

"You are my best friend, Alice," I grumbled.

"It didn't use to be that way," she shot back.

Alice was right. It didn't use to be that way. When we were little, I went over the Cullen's house to play with Edward. Alice would often join in on  
the fun. But as age changed, Edward became interested in other girls at school, and he focused all his time on his studies. According to Alice, he said that he didn't have time for me anymore.

"We are meeting Rosalie at Dillard's," Alice's voice snapped me out of my daze, and I nodded.

*****

"Wakey wakey, Belly," Alice laughed shaking me awake.

I shrugged her off as I climbed out of the car. Rose stood elegantly next to her sleek red viper. She preferred flashy "in-your-face" cars.

"Are you girls ready to shop?" Rose asked.

"Not really," I groaned.

"Absolutely!" Alice exclaimed hooking her arm through mine.

Alice picked up three pairs of ear buds that usually cost around twenty dollars each and managed to get them for a total of five dollars.

"Let's head to the dresses!" Rose said tugging on my arms.

"How do all these people look so perky?" I grumbled. It was only three-thirty in the morning.

"Oh, Bella, I bet you would look simply divine in this!" Alice squealed.

I turned my head towards her. "Since when is anything "divine" to you?"

"Since I met Jazz," she said dreamily. Jasper was her boyfriend who had moved in from Texas about a month ago. "We need to find a few fabulous dresses. One is for prom and a few others are for dates."

"Alice, I don't need one for prom. I'm not going," I said.

"Why?" Rosalie and Alice both shrieked.

"Well, Rose hooked up with Emmett, and you are going with Jasper. I would really prefer not to sit alone while you guys dance.

"Hang with Angela," Rose suggested.

"She is going with Ben."

"Edward will take you," Alice perked up.

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "He is taking Jane."

Silk collided with my face. "Put that on," Alice commanded.

I did what I was told. When I looked in the mirror, I was met by a girl with mile long legs and glowing skin. The v-neck showed exactly the right amount of cleavage and straps that flowed over her petite shoulders.

Alice knocked on the door. "Are you going to be done anytime soon?"

I opened the door, and her jaw dropped. "We are so getting you that!"

Rose posed in a slim fitting red dress that had only one strap. "You look dazzling!"

Several dresses later, and a bag full of jeans, tops, and shoes, we left the mall.

The drive back from Seattle was a breeze considering we had finished our shopping by two.

"Party at my house!" Alice screamed out the window to an empty highway.

"Can you drive me home so I can grab my stuff? I'm sure Rose will already be at your house so she can spend some extra time with Emmett," I winked.

"Of course! You'll want to let Charlie know where you going," Alice said.

"Charlie is fishing all day with Harry Clearwater. He won't be home until late, so I'll write him a note."

"Are you sure Charlie would be okay with just note? I know he worries about you."

"If he knows that I'm with you, he'll be okay with it," I explained.

Alice packed my clothes while I wrote him a note explaining where I would be and that there was leftover lasagna in the refrigerator.

"Hey, let's go!" Alice sang dancing down my steps.

I stuck the note to the fridge and followed Alice back to the car. "What did you pack me, Alice?"

"The normal stuff plus some of the items we bought today," she smiled.

We arrived at her house in record. Rosalie's car was parked up front.

"Alice, I'm going to take my stuff up to your room."

"Alright, but hurry back! Rose and I'll be picking out movies!" Alice called up to me.

I heard the same soft melody coming Edward's room that I heard back when I was thirteen.

I rushed to Alice's room with my bag holding back tears. On my way back down the hall, his door opened hitting me square in the face causing me to fall flat on my butt.

I heard his confusion until he looked around his door.

"Bella!" He gasped lightly, falling to his knees next to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded but something warm and wet trickled from my nose. I raised a hand and covered my nose. Blood smeared on my hand. Ugh, the smell was already making me light headed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said.

When he reentered his room, I rushed into Alice's room. He hadn't spoken that many words to me in months.

I went through my bag of toiletries until I found a pack of tissues. "Bella…"

His voice was almost…torn? I turned toward him, and he held a pack of tissues in his hands. He approached me warily and wiped the blood that  
continued to flow endlessly.

His face was distraught. I sat down on the bed, and he squated before me. Eventually, the blood came to rest.

He licked his thumb and wiped a smudge of red off my face. His emerald eyes met mine and I couldn't break his gaze. Heat rose to my cheeks as he leaned in.

"Bella, what is taking you so long?" Alice asked. Edward's head dropped to my shoulder.

"I got a bloody nose, Alice, and Edward was kind enough to assist me," I explained. She didn't need to know that he was the one that cause the  
entire dilemma.

"Well come on! We are about to start _"Ghosts of Girlfriends' Past."_

I stood. "Thanks, Edward." I followed Alice out of the room.

EPOV

Bella left the room, and I dropped my head on the bed. I had really messed up with her. Bella could have been mine. I separated myself from her and showed her that I could get along without her. I had ached to kiss her and release this pent up frustration I had when it came to our friendship.

The girls giggled throughout the entire movie. A male voice joined them.

"That guy _is_ hot!" Rosalie's voice came from downstairs.

"I'll have to beat his ass if you every meet him," Emmett growled.

Why was it fair that he got to be with Rose, and I couldn't be with Bella? Was it because I decided two years ago to drift away from her? She had Alice to replace me. I had no one. Emmett seemed to prefer Rose than me.

I asked Jane to go to the prom with me to make Bella see that I could get a girl easily. I knew for a fact Bella didn't have a date, and for that, I felt  
horrible.

Perhaps I would have to go downstairs and show Bella how much she intrigued me. Or perhaps I would stay in my room and continue the song that told the story of my feelings for her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Party Part 2

**Characters belong to SM**

* * *

**Party Part 2**

I continued composing the sweet melody across the piano. I glanced over at the clock. It was already six o'clock in the evening.

"Eddie! Are you going to come down or what! I need you man," Emmett shouted.

"Why?" I glanced at him and saw bright red shinny nail polish on his fingernails. "Which one of them did that? Oh, and don't call me Eddie."

He face was not amused. "Bella dared Rose to paint my nails."

It was finally my turn to laugh at him. "That is why I need you downstairs, but instead, you are writing sappy love songs for Bella."

"Am not!" I shouted standing up.

"Oh yeah? Then what were you just playing?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, and I had to think fast.

"Beethoven's Moonlight sonata in minor key," I said quickly. Emmett was puzzled. Of course, he had no clue when it came to Beethoven.

I followed him to the party and noticed the living room was a complete mess. The girls had three bowls of popcorn scattered around, blankets  
spread out on the floor.

The girls were in a circle painting each others' nails and toenails.

"Edward, you are next," Bella squealed.

Sighing, I sat down in front of her. The girl could get me to do whatever she pleased.

I groaned when she painted my big toenail lighting yellow. The next color was even worst. Hot pink hid the pale nail. I gazed at her face and determination was worn clear on her face.

My toes looked like the rainbow had thrown up on them.

"Next movie," Alice sang. "Little Black Book or Titanic?"

There was a series of different votes, but _Titanic_ was the winner in the end. Bella laid snug next to Alice, and I could see her eyes beginning to droop. By the time Jack and Rose had made it to the car in the ship, Alice's eyes were glued to the screen, Rose and Emmett were cuddling, and Bella had rolled in her sleep and ended up on my chest.

I stroked her cheek, and her eyes flickered open.

"Edward?" she was confused.

I leaned, my lips so close hers. She pulled away. "Don't do this, Edward."

Twin teardrops ran the length of her face. "I'm going to bed, Alice," she whispered so Alice would not recognize the tears.

Alice released a grunt, her eyes still glued to the television.

I waited a moment before going to my room. I sat back down at my baby grand piano and played for her. I heard the sobs that she had broken into after leaving the living room.

What had I been thinking? She knew that I had a date to prom and yet there I sat ready to kiss her. Idiot!

**BPOV  
**

Edward walked into the room without hesitation. He looked into the depths of my eyes before landing his lips solidly on mine. I responded enthusiastically. When I looked up at him when he pulled away, I was not met by Edward. Instead, Mike Newton was looking greedily down at me.

I screamed jolting upright in Alice's bed. It had all been a very horrible dream.

Soft footsteps approached.

**EPOV**

**********

I heard her scream for down the hall, and I raced down to Alice's room.

"Bella?"

She gasped and grabbed the covers. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked pulling the covers over her chest.

"I- uh…I heard you scream," it came out as a question.

Her eyes soften. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but she closed it again after a moment to think. She laid back down and covered herself with the layers of blankets.

"Goodnight," she whispered as I left the room. I highly suspected that I wasn't meant to hear her. The urge to rush back into the room was overbearing.

After an hour of lying sleeplessly on my bed, I crept back into the room where Bella slept. I rested back in Alice's recliner and finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I jerked awake remembering where I had fallen asleep. I glanced from the window where sun poured in to Alice's bed where Bella slept soundly.

I snuck out of the room without waking her and slugged down the stairs. Alice, Emmett, and Rose were all asleep on the floor. Esme was picking up dirty dishes when she noticed I was present.

"Where is Bella?" she asked.

"She is probably still sleeping," I shrugged.

She giggled, "Don't tell you weren't in there all night, Edward."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said nonchalantly entering the kitchen. Esme followed with the dishes.

"Edward," she giggled again, "I sleep down the hall. I could hear you run down the hall to her.

"How do you know that wasn't Alice?" I snapped.

"Alice couldn't make that much noise running if she wanted to." She snorted.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

Her eyes soften, and she came around the counter to place a hand on my shoulder. "What happened to you two? You and Bella were such great friends."

"We are still great friends," I grumbled pulling away from her and headed to the refrigerator.

"Is that why you don't look at her at the dinner table or you never stay up until three talking to her on the phone at night?" she asked, her voice skeptical.

I turned toward her, my mouth hung open in shock. "How did you know that?" my voice trailed off.

"Oh, my dear son, you are so ridiculous sometimes. Did you really not realize that I would find out why you were so tired in the morning when getting up for school?"

When I stared at her with a blank expression, she laughed loudly, probably waking the rest of the house.

"I don't understand, Mom," I said still puzzled.

Her sigh was heavy, and I felt like I was missing something. She pulled me into her arms though I was taller than her and whispered, "You can lead a donkey to water, but that doesn't mean he'll drink."

"Wh-

She cut me off. "When will you learn, Edward?"

_  
Learn what?_ I longed to ask, but I remained silent with her in my arms.

* * *

The following chapters will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Prom Diasters

_Dang, I'm really sorry but this is quite a short chapter. The past chapters have been more like memories. Furture chapters will be longer and more detailed. :)_

**_Characters belong to SM_**

_

* * *

_

I tied the tie to my black tux. Jane was going to arrive at the house in any minute. My mother was waiting at the bottom of the steps with a camera in her hands.

I heard a scream come from Alice's room followed by a string of apologies.

"Alice!" Bella's voice sounded from behind the door.

I looked back down toward Mom. She shrugged and walked away. Alice's high pitched laughter was dominant until I heard a thud followed by a groan.

"Bella! You are going to wrinkle your dress!" Alice shrieked.

I opened the door to get in on the action, but I ended up in the wrong kind. I did get to see Bella lying face down on the floor, but I also say my sister in a slip.

It was Alice's turn to let out a scream, and I quickly slammed the door shut. My poor eyes and mind would have a hard time blocking that terrifying image out.

A small giggle traveled up to me from below, and I noticed Jane waiting for me in a tight black wrap dress. Her blond hair was up in an elaborate twist.

You looked lovely," It was the proper thing to say. My heart ached and screamed. Bella was the only person I wanted to see dressed up and waiting to go somewhere with me.

Jane giggled and clung to my side as my mother snapped photos. I could see her slight frown from behind the camera.

She aimed the camera up the stairs and we all turned to look. Bella flowed down the steps in an elegant midnight blue dress. The color contrasted so well with her pale skin that she positively glowed.

I rushed up the stairs, and she looked at me in confusion as I came at her until her thin heels caught each other.

She fell right into me like so many times before. Her body fit perfectly into mine and I wrapped my arms around her with the excuse of stabling her. The sweet aroma of her strawberry shampoo filled my head.

Bella lifted her head from my chest, and her eyes were filled with tears. Stunned, my grip on her loosened but still held her. I looked up to see Alice watching the whole production, but Bella didn't seem to notice her. She broke out in a run and took off toward Alice's car.

"What did you do to her?" Alice screeched jabbing a finger in my chest where Bella's warm forehead had just been.

"Nothing,"

"That didn't look like nothing from where I was standing!" her voice grew louder. "Ugh, I'm leaving."

"Good thing I used water proof make-up. She's going to need it," she muttered.

Alice kissed Mom on the cheek after a quick picture.

"Where is Jasper, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"We are meeting him there," Alice grinned. "You can get your pictures later because I'm bringing him home for a while."

With that, Alice left with Bella.

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop the tears that slipped over the rim, and I was thankful that Alice had put water proof make-up on me. Alice didn't say anything when she got into the car and began driving.

About halfway to the school Alice whispered, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. The tears had finally stopped, and my now puffy eyes had started to return to normal.

Jasper was waiting for Alice, and when we pulled up to the school, his eyes were only for her. He kissed her lightly, "you look beautiful, Darlin'."

She looked back at me when Jasper began to pull her towards the school, but I waved her off. She didn't deserve to spend her senior prom with a moping friend.

It actually wasn't so bad. Ben twirled both Angela and I happily, and Angela didn't seem to mind.

One of the last slow songs came on, so I went upstairs for a refreshment. I peered out a window while sipping at my raspberry punch and noticed a couple slow dancing in the brightly lit gazebo.

It took less than a quick moment to realize that the bronze hair belonged to Edward. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before kissing her.

His first kiss. The kiss that I had always dreamed now belonged to her. Tears welled up and threaten to betray me. I could have sworn I saw him look up in the window to see me watching, but I ran before I could be sure.

Following the back door so no one would spot my tears, I felt the cool night's air rush against my cheeks. I couldn't stay here any longer, so I left a note in Alice's car telling her I was walking to her house. Slipping off my high heels, my toes met the soft grass as I made my way home. It was very dark, but I had traveled to her house in the dark before.

About halfway to the Cullen's home, a car came screeching up the road. I froze in fear. The oddly familiar silver Volvo maneuvered a U-turn. The passenger door was open for me, and a familiar voice waiting inside for me.

"Get in the damn car, Bella."

I jumped in and slammed the door closed as he raced off to the house. When we pulled up, he remained, so I followed suit.

"Where is Jane?"

He glared angrily at me. "She went home with her brother, Alec."

I dropped my gaze to my lap.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled after several minutes. "You took off walking at eleven o'clock at night. Alice nearly had a panic attack, so Jasper is taking her home. You scared my so bad! Don't ever do that to me again."

"What did you think was going to happen to me?" I yelled back. "I've known nearly all the people in Forks for my entire life. It's not like I'm going to be taken."

He glared down manacling at me, but it was still my turn to be angry. My hand made contact with his cheek before I could control myself.

"Don't worry about me anymore," I spat, "I'm not any object that you are forced to look after."

"Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me!" I yelled going into wild hysterics. Tears threatened my eyes for the third time today, breaking my record. "You said you didn't have time for me, so why do you care?"

"I never said that!" he yelled.

I held my hand ready to slap him against, but I lost control. "You're lying."

I stumbled trying to get out of the car but ended up scraping my knees. I ran past Esme and Carlisle and locked the door to Alice's room.

His footsteps were loud as he ran down the hall. "Open the door."

I slipped out of my dress and let the warm water of Alice's giant bath tub wash way my stress. When I was dried and settled in a cozy blanket on Alice's queen-sized bed, I finished all my homework for the week, filled out a few applications for colleges, and wrote my diary entry for the day.

"Oh, Alice," a male voice groaned. I looked up just in time to see Alice and Jasper tumbled into the room in a heavy lip lock session.

"Sorry," I mumbled when Jasper raised his head and found my staring wide-eyed at them.

I scampered out of the room in my pajamas to leave the couple in private. I followed the stairs to the Edward's game room. Once there, I picked up a slightly dusty controller and shot in to the brains of on coming zombies. As soon as a zombie wrapped its slimy animated arms around my character, warm smooth arms wrapped around my waist.

I screamed startled, and jumped away. Edward looked at me sheepishly.

"Can't I hug my friend anymore?" he asked.

"Of course you can," my voice stuttering slightly.

Edward took me in his arms, and when I was sure he could not see my face, a grin plastered itself on me. The hug felt so natural as if I belong there tight in his arms.

Was it my imagination or did his lips just brush across my ear?

"Let's kick so zombie ass," he whispered.

I broke away from him and doubled over to laugh. The sound of his laughter soon joined mine, and I basked in it for I hadn't her him laugh in what seem a life time. No matter how much I wished to be upset at him, all angry disappeared as soon as smiled in my direction or said a simple hello. Our friendship would always be strong as long as he stayed near.

_

* * *

_

_Like I said before, the chapters will begin to be much longer in length. This previous chapters have been like memories to give you all a bit of a clue of how their relationship was like. By the way, I'm sick of all the cry! :(_

_Reviewers get a surprise hug from Edward!_


End file.
